


That's More than Satisfactory

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference (Legal), Chair Sex, Classroom Sex, Cockwarming, F/M, Hufflepuff Reader, Kinktober 2020, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professor Remus Lupin, Reader is 18, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentions of oral sex, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: When one of your most recent essays turns up being less than satisfactory in your eyes, you turn to your professor for guidance on how this mark can be improved. Needless to say the work becomes satisfactory as you begin to do favors for Professor Lupin.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	That's More than Satisfactory

**Author's Note:**

> i promise not all of my kinktober fics will be with hp men lol  
> tiktok really just inspires me to write for them  
> might get ballsy and write a part 2 to this it was really fun for me to write !!  
> a little out of character remus.

When Professor Lupin sat your most recent essay onto the desk in front of you, you didn't expect his somewhat disappointed face. _What? Why?_ Your mind raced, _had you failed?_ Scribbled on the front in red ink was a P. Your brows scrunched up in frustration. You sunk back into your chair and looked around the room, it seemed as though not many people got above an A and the whole class was disgruntled.

Lupin took his place at the front of the room, safely behind his desk. "Now I understand you'll all want me to remark these essays and give you better marks, but I am sure that you all got the appropriate marks. I'm hoping the next essay topic will be a tad easier for you all to grasp."

You sighed and sunk into your chair. The looming P stared back at you, _How?_ This would have had to be your first P of the year, and it just had to be in DADA, didn't it? Lupin sat behind his desk, answering numerous questions to those students who had gotten D's or below. Knowing you'd get a more in depth question after class you waited and read over your essay numerous times, trying to dissect it and understand how you had gotten so low. 

When the class was dismissed you gathered your things, fixed your tie and gripped the essay tight. Approaching Professor Lupin's desk, you noticed how tired he appeared. 

"The rest of class giving you a run for your money, Professor?" You asked, looking down at your teacher. 

He chuckled and reclined stiffly, opening a draw at his desk. "I suppose you want me to look over your essay now, miss Y/L/N?" He asked in return. 

"I just want to know why I got a poor grade. Or better yet, how I can fix it. I can tutor other kids in class, sir." You offered him, sliding your essay onto his desk. 

"You were nearing an A, but a few marks toward the end stopped me from giving it to you." He didn't look up when he spoke, running his finger down the margin to find the passage you had missed marks on. " _Cave Inimicium_ was written on most essays as the Invisible charm, to which it is not. If you had not mentioned it in the very last part of your essay you would have received an A. Don't feel bad about one wrong score, you've kept your average up the entire year. A lot of students made the same mistake." He sighed, looking back up at you.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Professor," You sighed, "I want to have perfect scores before the O.W.L Exams."

"You'll do perfectly on those exams, Miss Y/L/N. You needn't worry." 

"Is there something that I can do to improve the score? I've taken up tutoring some younger year levels in other classes." You pestered him again. 

"I wouldn't want to add to your increasing workload, Y/N." Lupin handed back your parchment, a red star next to the line where you had lost marks. 

"Really, professor, I want to improve this grade." 

"Alright, how about this, you will mark this next essay with me. You'll mark some of your classmates essays for me, to cut down on my own workload so I can tutor you for this specific topic. How does that sound?" Lupin looked to just want you out of his hair for now, but you happily agreed and obliged. 

* * *

A few days passed and it was the time to hand in the next essay, a far simpler and easier topic on Banshees. You'd progressed through the lesson with ease, Professor Lupin shyly dropping the topic of yet again next week's essay in the few mere minutes of class. As the class ended you hung around before making your way up to his desk, essay in hand. "Am I still peer-reviewing some of the essays to boost my grade?" You asked, eager as ever. 

It took Professor Lupin by surprise when he heard your alert voice. "I would presume so. It seems everyone has tried their hardest in getting better scores this week, and they've done far too much writing for me to read on my own, and still get the essays back before Monday." He explained. "It is Thursday afternoon though, I would expect you have other work due tomorrow?"

"Nope." You said, popping your p. "I finished Snape's _Felix Felicis_ essay last night and I only need to write a paragraph more for Professor Sprouts _Fluxweed_ essay." You were undoubtedly on top of your work twenty-four seven. It meant you had easy weekends and a strict study schedule. You offered your professor a small smile. "I can assure you, I have nowhere else to be, and I _really_ need that grade to be boosted."

He conceded and divided the stack, motioning you to sit down. "Very well Miss Y/L/N, I'll give you those extra marks after you mark this stack." 

You happily obliged. You'd really do anything to get a baseline passing grade at this point. Hooking one leg over the other you marked in front of his desk, with a chair pulled up in front of it. You rested the other unmarked essays on a nearby desk, a pot of ink sat on the desk now shared by the both of you. 

The both of you worked in a comfortable silence. The occasional chatter of students wandering past the classroom entered the room, as well as the quiet breeze that came in from an open window. You looked up occasionally, to give your eyes a break from the horrid hand writing some of the students wrote in, and partly to study your professor. He hunched over the essay, breathing softly and silently. Whenever he seemed to almost break his glance at his paper your head would snap back, so that you were firmly fixated on the parchment. 

_It wasn't like that,_ you thought _, you didn't see Lupin as anything more than a professor, a damn good one at that_. It was wrong to sit in his classroom, helping him mark essays and even begin to think like that. 

You switched which leg you leaned on, pulling at your hands as you stretched and cracked your knuckles. When you did, you didn't expect to see professor Lupin red in the face. "Are you alright, sir?" You questioned. 

He took a moment before sighing. "I am quite fine, miss Y/N." 

You took that as the best answer you were going to get, and return to the essay that rested on your leg. More comfortable silence overtook the pair of you, with you only breaking the silence to ask for confirmation on your thoughts about particular bits of information. Every time you did so you took more time to glance at professor Lupin. The redness of his face had died down, and the only excuse you could come up for it was holding a cough in for too long. Or if he was flustered.

Which made you think hard, why would he be flustered marking an essay? Unless you hadn't noticed one of your buttons being popped, _why_ was he flustered. 

Lupin must've noticed your staring, not on him thankfully, but you did seem to stare off into space. "Is the marking proving to be too boring, Miss Y/L/N?" He asked, dabbing his quill into the ink pot. 

"Huh? Oh. No, sorry professor I got caught up in my own thoughts for a moment." You answered, readjusting your body on the seat. 

"You can leave at any time you want, I won't be upset." 

"No, no. It's fine Professor Lupin. I _want_ to be here." 

"Right. Of course. What else would I expect from my star student?" He sighed, turning over the page he was working on. 

Again the silence was comforting. You had perhaps three more essays to look over, but a large chunk of the current homework piece had you stumped. You chewed on your bottom lip, eyes narrowing at it's content. Lupin, of course took notice. He was rather observant, and you had begun to take notice. 

"You're zoning out again, Y/N." You jumped at his use of your first name. Though he was still your teacher and within every right he could still address you by that name, you just didn't expect it. 

"Sorry Professor. It's just this whole essay has me stumped." You blinked, standing for the first time in most likely hours "Could you please give me your thoughts?" Your legs, as stiff as they were, moved so that you were around Lupin's side of the desk. You stood tall, leaning your hand on his desk as you pointed out the passage that had you questioning the subject at hand. "They've taken a theoretical approach, which I don't doubt would get them high marks, but as far as I knew it was more a practical approach to Banshees." You commented. 

Lupin moved his chair around so that he was facing you, looking up occasionally. "You're right, the essay was more about the practical and physical side of Banshees, but their undeniable _need_ to include the theory and history behind Banshees is appropriate here. What mark would you give them?"

You paused for a moment. "Acceptable. While yes they've hit the nail on the head about the practical aspect of Banshees, I believe they've strayed too far from the topic." 

Lupin hummed before scribbling two E's on the top of the paper. He did this much to your shock and surprise. "This student has made the essay more readable. They've shown a greater understanding of the topic." He stated plainly. 

A small gust from the open window sent numerous parchment sheets flying. It broke the air around the two of you and forced you to try and grab as many papers as you could before they hit the floor. Lupin doing the same. Once you had stacked them all again on Lupins desk and had placed a quill holder on top of them so they didn't blow away again you noticed a loose-leaf piece of yellow paper that had been hidden by both of your shadows. "Oh it seems as though I've missed one, let me get it for you, sir." 

Ducking down to your knees you reached for the paper that had landed. It was half hidden under the hole of Lupins desk, where his legs would have remained if he hadn't turned his chair to face him. You'd done this movement without even realizing it, your need to please and be a model student getting in the way of your intelligence. What a scene it would be if a teacher or student walked in on this moment, a seventh year student on her hands and knees in front of a professor? The scandal it would cause would be immense. 

You quickly stood up, avoiding Lupin's eye. He was straining in his seat, red faced again. "Sorry professor, I didn't think this through." Your voice was barely above a whisper. An apology was coming next, but your professor beat you to the punch. 

"It's alright Y/N. I understand what you were trying to do, but maybe you should be going, it's almost lights out." Right, you were a student. You'd forgotten. You nodded your reply, picking your book bag up from your seat. 

"I hope I can continue marking essays, professor, if you'll have me." 

"I'd expect nothing less of you, Y/N, eager to please and and learn. I think we should resume marking once the weekend is over."

 _Eager to please?_ Merlin you felt like your head was spinning. "Of course. Goodnight Professor."

* * *

You'd spent the weekend over-analyzing everything you had done that Thursday evening. Lupin's red face may just have been pure embarrassment, but it didn't explain the first time he had been red in the face. He was very quick to forgive the silent apology you'd given him after you picked yourself off the floor. Your dreams had been plagued over the weekend, always ending up with you waking up, covered in a sheen of sweat. 

They'd repeated themselves enough times that you could remember everything in detail. You either kneeled in front of him, hands on his knees inching closer to his body, or you were splayed over his desk. Both made you shiver at just the thought. But you had told yourself numerous times that weekend that it was wrong to think about a professor like that. And still, the thought of him fondly looking down at you, cupping your cheek and jaw as you swallowed him whole caused your mind to cloud. 

The small moments kept you occupied for the entirety of Monday. When Tuesday came around you began to fret over Lupins class. Though he may have already forgotten the awkward and tense moment between you two, you most certainly hadn't. Whenever you had the chance you slipped into a daydream that was the culmination of real events and what transpired in your mind at night whilst your body rested. 

It was only inevitable that you would unfortunately slip into one of these states during his class, with it of course being last period. Before the lesson properly began you looked over your shoulder to him, he didn't dare look anywhere else but the board or the top of his desk. You muttered a curse as you sat down, quickly slipping into a daydream. If prodded, you would claim it was entirely unintentional. Right?

_You were positioned on your knees, gazing upward. Lupin groaned, moving to unbutton his pants. You attempted your best go at 'puppy eyes' cocking your head and pouting when he took too long. "Please, professor." You whined, helping him undo the buttons in haste. When his cock sprang free you took little time to clasp your hand around him. You maintained eye contact with your DADA professor as you licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. You didn't dare break the eye contact between you as you sunk your head down around his tip, swirling your tongue around him, open mouthed, giving Lupin a right show. You continued to dip your head further, eyes bearing into his as you hollowed out your chee-_

Your trance was broken as Lupin shoved your essay onto your desk forcefully. Snapping you out of your lust-clouded mind. You felt hot, and you crossed your legs under the table, trying to retain pleasure. Two E's were scribbled on the back. You looked down briefly before looking up, making eye contact with Lupin and smirking to yourself. 

After class was over you made several long strides to his desk. "Thanks for the Exceed Expectations, sir. Are we still going to mark essays?"

"No, Y/N." He answered sharply, reclining in his chair. "You're going to tell me what made you lose focus in class today. You looked to be having a right old time day dreaming out the window." 

You found yourself at a loss for word quickly. "Professor, I-"

"Was is some quidditch boy training out there? I suppose the warm weather would also make you day dream." Lupin began to ramble off ideas as to why his star student seemed to neglect the lesson. "Well? The sooner you tell me the sooner we can get to marking extra essays from younger year levels." He ducked his head, reaching into his satchel and pulling out numerous bound stacks of parchment. 

"I can't say professor." You stumbled over your words and inhaled. "It's not really appropriate. You could get fired." 

"I'm well aware of that Y/N." Lupin mumbled.

You swallowed harshly and broke your eye contact, unlike what you had just been day dreaming about. "We can't do this." You put forward. He _knew_ what you were getting at. "It'd be the biggest scandal Hogwarts ever saw, even if I am eighteen." 

Lupin paused. "I understand if you would like to discontinue these sessions, but I do hope you know that I was just caught off-guard by you last time. I fought with myself over whether or not pursuing this was a good idea." 

You glanced down, heat stirring in your abdomen. "I still need that grade improved." You blurted out. 

He hummed, "I know. Maybe we should postpone this meeting for another time. I've said too much." He flushed pink. 

You said your quick goodbye and exited the classroom, making quick work to reach your dorm and lose yourself in your next DADA essay, _Inferius_ , which you already knew you were going to need help with. 

* * *

Two weeks had passed and you had asked for numerous essay extensions, without making any progress with all the extra time you were given. You'd become irritated more often than not at your inability to fully grasp the topic and your most recent interactions with Lupin had prevented you from asking for more help. You decided to take some time away from marking essays with him and had subsequently fallen behind in that class. 

It wasn't going to be easy though, asking for help that is. The day dreams and borderline wet dreams had subsided in amount, but had strengthened in content. It'd become increasingly hard to focus in _all_ of your classes, most of all DADA. 

You knocked on the classrooms door, peeking your head through. Most of the furniture had been pushed to the side and in the middle was a cabinet. A third year or younger seemed to be gaining a lecture about they're behavior in his class. "The Boggarts of your classmates are not something to make fun of, mister Martin, you should have known better." He chastised. "Twenty-five points will be taken from your house." Lupin looked up to see you standing in front of the door and flushed. "I'll expect that essay sooner than the rest of class as an added punishment. Now, miss Y/L/N, can I help you with anything?"

You watched as the third year scampered off, the door slamming behind them. "I just wanted to ask for help on the Inferius essay, even though it's two weeks late." 

Lupin chuckled. "I was begining to wonder when you would turn that in, Y/N."

You sighed and bit your lip. "I should've come for help earlier, I just thought you wanted a break."

"From you? Merlin no. I just needed space to think about how we can maintain this relationship professional. It's my fault, I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable in any way." Lupin was sat on the front side of his desk hands hanging in his lap. You stood in front of him, your eye's level. 

You were stumped again, catching your lip between your teeth. "I have mixed feelings about that relationship." You blurted out, offering him your parchment so he could look over what you had written. 

"Oh?" He reviewed the paper. 

"Shit," you mumbled, covering it up with a cough when he glanced up with eyebrows raised. "I uh, I keep throwing the idea of it up in the air. You're still my professor at the end of the day." 

He mused, keeping his eyes on the paper. You kept your eyes moving, not letting them focus on either the parchment or your professor. You swallowed thickly. 

"What ideas are you throwing up in that head of yours, Y/N?" He questioned, pulling a quill from behind him to mark, as if it were the most nonchalant question ever. 

Your mind floated back to the dreams, you were on your knees making direct eye contact and pouting. Your cheeks began to deepen a bright red colour. "Professor, it all stems from the first time, when I was on my knees." You felt your abdomen throb as the words left your mouth, but the nervousness overtook your voice. 

Lupin breathed in deeply. "Please, Y/N, call me Remus, it only seems fitting. Tell me more about those thoughts of yours."

How could he be so calm when you were admitting your attraction to him? Unless he'd swallowed a vial full of Felix Felicis and not notified you, you didn't understand how he was being so normal and calm. "In my dreams I'm on my knees in front of you. In class I get caught up about what it would feel like to, to.." You trailed off, blush spreading faster. 

"Go on.. I'm quite interested to hear what you have to say. Then I can help you with this essay." He offered, still not looking up at you. 

"On what it would feel like to suck you off." You blurted all at once, covering your mouth immediately. 

Remus finally looked up, making eye contact with you as you stood stiff under his gaze. "My, my, Y/N. Both your confession and essay are interesting."

You felt like the air around you was suffocating and a new tension had grown in the room. "Do you have anything to confess, professor?" You questioned aloud, partially accidentally. 

"I do, but we don't have time for that now, pull up a chair Y/N, I'll give you the help you need." Your skin felt like it was on fire, with a deep pulsing embedded into your muscles as you moved to pull a chair out, though upon inspection there were none in sight. 

"I had numerous Boggart lessons today, the chairs and benches are behind the desks," Lupin motioned with his head to where you could see the leg of a chair above the pile, _was it worth it?_ You thought. "There's a seat right here though." 

When you turned around you saw your professor siting comfortably in his chair, with an open lap and enough space for you to sit. _Oh, so this is how it was going to go_. Your mouth went dry but your legs still moved to be on his side of the desk. You hesitated slightly, before wrapping your school robe in one hand so you weren't sitting on it and gracefully plonked yourself down onto Lupins lap. 

Everything inside you throbbed and you knew if you waited long enough or the sly teasing continued Lupin would be able to feel you through his pants. You muffled a whine when he spun his chair slightly. "Everything alright up there?" He asked, the hint of a laugh in his voice. You nodded a quick reply, not trusting your own voice to not tremble. 

Everything felt so much bigger. When you relaxed your body and moved slightly you felt the wide expanse of his chest, though covered with numerous fabrics, some that seemed to look far too scratchy. You sat with your legs pressed harshly together and you were balanced on the inner portion of his legs. 

You shuffled again, planting your rear around his lap until you became comfortable. A hand on your thigh made you pause though. "Stop moving." Came Lupin's voice, deeper than you'd ever heard before. 

You did as you were told and felt a prodding shape on the small of your back. At this point Lupin stared ahead at your essay, pointing out passages that didn't flow correctly and how you could fix the mistakes but you couldn't help but clench your thighs together, rubbing them softly. 

"Fuck." You whined, Lupin stopped his lecture. "Sorry, sir, please go on," You were breathless and the hand on your thigh inched higher again. 

"You seem preoccupied, miss Y/L/N, would you mind telling me why?" 

You glanced up at his face, expecting to see him fixated on the parchment, only this time he finally looked to you. Finally feeling some sort of courage bubble up inside you, you surged forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. He returned the gesture with time, moving his hands so that one was one your lower abdomen and the other was entangled in your hair. It was hot, heavy and fast between you two as you tried to turn fully so you sat chest to chest, but he wouldn't budge. 

"Please." You whined, "Please professor let me ride you." You whimpered when one of his hands tucked up your skirt and played with the lining of your panties. 

"We're supposed to be doing an essay," He ran his fingers delicately over your lips and clit, stealing a quick kiss before barking out an order, "Turn and face the front," He gasped when you shifted on his lap again, "Tell me what's wrong with your essay." 

Whining, you complied, looking down at your essay and spreading your legs so your professor had easier access. He used two fingers to motion circles around your clit as you began to read the notes he'd given you. "Inferius are a type of- _fuck!_ \- a type of necromancy magic, and- and they are wha- _oh -_ what muggles would call zombies." You moaned progressively as you read. Lupin had dug his head into your neck, keeping his eyes on the essay. He moved periodically behind you, rubbing his hard on against your back as some kind of release, whilst simultaneously digging his right hand into your pussy. 

You shifted the essay to your left hand so your right could grasp his wrist, just before it disappeared under your skirt. You gyrated your body to move in tandem with his fingers. "Keep reading," he mumbled into your neck. 

You grunted as Lupin continued to toy with you. "Ahh, you wrote 'it is unclear if Grindelwald even was able to animate the dead, but it is clear in terms of Voldemorts original attacks.' So- Fuck, Remus!- So I messed up that bit, is - Shit - is that it?" You struggled to read as his second hand joined the other under your skirt. 

"Very naughty language for such a well-regarded student like yourself." He chastised, his chin digging into your neck as he looked at the parchment. 

"Please, Professor, I need more, pl-uh-ease." 

"Fuck," He grunted, cursing himself for the first time. He retracted his fingers from under your skirt and pulled the chair back, motioning for you to stand. You found yourself very quickly holding onto the rounded edge of the desk for what seemed like dear life. From behind you heard Lupin unzip his pants and the shuffling of clothes. When you turned your head over your shoulder to look back your eyes landed on his cock. 

In your limited experience with boys your age you never had seen one that big, or thick really. You sighed as he rolled the chair closer, beckoning you to join him again, reading over that damn essay. Giving yourself a moment before sitting back on his lap you slid your underwear down your legs and kicked it off to the side, watching Lupin's reaction as you did so. He tutted and tsked when you moved forward, using his hands to position you the way he liked, with your back against his chest. 

When you sat back down the both of you shared a groan together, feeling skin on skin for the first time. "Remus, please," You whined, louder this time, desperation mounting in your voice. "I didn't take my underwear off for you to focus on the damn essay." You complained. 

He stifled a laugh. "I'm sure, love, I'm sure." _Love?_ Merlin if he kept it up you'd be a puddle by the end of this. "Stand up a little, Y/N." He breathed and you obliged, silently following his orders. In one hand he had his cock, which he pumped quickly, and in the other he held your waist. You rolled your eyes as he took his time. "I'd assume you're on a potion for this kind of thing?" He asked seriously, breaking the hushed tones you'd both communicated in. 

"Yeah, have been since fourth year." 

"Naughty girl," He commented, using the hand on your waist as leverage to move you back down onto his lap. Instead of simply the feeling of his dick being pressed up against you, it was replaced by the thick head pushing past your entrance. You cried out as he helped you sink further into his lap until the buffer of his dress pants stopped you from going any further. You exhaled a breath you didn't know you had been holding in. You made a move to rise up off his cock but the one hand he had on your waist turned into two, as Remus kept you in place. "Don't move, continue your essay." He whispered into your ear, breath hot on your lobe. 

Your walls involuntarily squeezed, eliciting a sharp groan from below you. "I swear to Merlin if you don't move I will, Remus." 

"Trust me, love, let me relish in feeling your - _fuck -_ I'll move when you finish the essay, love, promise." He cut his sentence off midway as you somewhat got the answer you were looking for. 

You leaned back into his chest again, rolling your hips, leading to a warning tone coming from Remus. "Y/N. Finish the essay."

You rolled your eyes, forcing yourself to lean forward to grab the essay from where it had been abandoned on the desk. "Here you wrote 'the essay is merely satisfactory.' How do I make it more than satisfactory, professor," You ignored his warning and rocked your hips back and forth. "What are you gonna do, _professor?_ " 

He grumbled, turning you around so that you straddled him. "If you listened to me you'd get a right fucking," He seethed, letting his hands rest at your hips. You lifted your hips before sinking back down, moaning wildly. 

"Such naughty language coming from you professor," You grinned, continuing your movements. Your hands connected around the back of his neck, pulling on his hair where they could. Every time you rose your hips you could feel the stretch of your walls from his cock, whenever you clenched it felt like he was apart of you, like there was no room to move. You shuddered slightly as you took his lips again, moving roughly like your thrusts were. Taking breaks only to moan and breathe, you had all the control, aside from Remus' occasional thrust up to meet you. 

As you neared your high, and presumably Remus' too, he paused and began to stand, which caused you to slip off his dick. Your eyes widened at the feeling of emptiness, and just as you were about to bark out complaints, you felt the cold desk below you. Remus stood above you, all dominating in your field view. "Oh," You were looking up at his face as he hoisted one of your legs up over his shoulder and re-aligned his cock with your entrance. 

When he slammed in, it took you by surprise, he didn't seem like the type that enjoyed rough sex, though you also supposed he didn't want to fuck one of his students a few weeks ago, so maybe you needed to take a better look at his character. 

He kept up a fast pace and for a time all you could hear was skin slapping against skin. Your own moans and whines were drowned out in his own grunts, and the occasional slip of something off his desk. Your splayed out hands certainly didn't help that fact. "Merlin Remus!" You cried out as the bubbling of arousal continued to grow, and grow, and grow. "Remus, fuck, please, please, please." You chanted looking up, trying to keep your eyes open. 

"It's okay, love, you can let go." Remus groaned as you tightened around him, contracting as your orgasm rolled over you in waves. You eyes were scrunched shut and your breathing became rapid before sparks of over sensitivity rocked you. Opening your eyes you saw Remus stutter his hips and slow completely, panting heavily. He looked like an animal, something primal as he released inside of you. 

Moments later after you both had begun to calm down, and Remus lay his upper body on top of you, you made eye contact and smirked. "All this for one bad essay." 

Remus stood shakily and buttoned his pants, bending down to the floor to pick up your underwear. "Well, two technically." He grinned back, hair sweaty in his face. You sat up and playfully swatted his arm. 

Looking around your immediate surroundings you saw how many things the both of you had managed to knock over. "Let me help you clean up, Remus." 

"No, no, love, you sit yourself up there. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself by bending over." He chuckled, moving around his desk to pick up ink pots, thankfully unshattered, and excess parchment. You moved to the edge of the desk, hopping down and immediately regretting it, letting out a pained whine. "Told you so." He smiled. You couldn't come up with a reply witty enough so you kept your mouth shut, finding solace in sitting in Remus' chair, sliding your underwear back up your legs. 


End file.
